Freedom Comes With A Price
by kilnorc
Summary: Five years after the war between the world and the Fire Nation, two people pay their respects to a hero.


**Freedom Comes With A Price**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Kilnorc: It's a shame such a great series had to end, but here's hoping that the creators bring back a new series set in the Avatar universe. Also hope the movies are gonna be good in the future.**

* * *

Five years.

It had been five years since that day at Lake Laogai.

They all had gone to that lake every year on that day ever since, but for some reason...for some reason, this year felt more important.

Five years had gone by, the war between the nations of the world came to an end after 100 long years when Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads defeated Fire Lord Ozai in battle by sealing his ability to Firebend and his son, the now Fire Lord Zuko, assumed the throne. Now, there was no war, there was no hate, there was no bloodshed between the nations. It was a great day for the world...but to achieve that, many people sacrificed and gave their lives for the causes of their homelands. One person in particular lost his life during an act of deceit to the Earth King.

Longshot and Smellerbee, no longer Freedom Fighters, made their way to Lake Laogai. That place was filled with bad memories...lies, abductions and death. That is the secret Lake Laogai held so long ago. The two former Freedom Fighters reached the edge of the lake and looked out at the serene blue body of water, knowing what lay in the caverns beneath the waves. If anyone else were to walk by, they would never know that five years ago, the Earth Kings trusted Grand Secretariat Long Feng would hold prisoners in his own prison underground and brainwash them.

Jet was one of those people. It was because of him, as well as that Waterbending girl that traveled with the Avatar, that they discovered the underground chamber. They discovered the truth behind Long Feng, who had pretty much taken control of the Earth Kingdom right under his king's nose, and they even fought alongside the Avatar and his friends to bring it to an end...but it came at a price. Smellerbee noticed a single path made of stone that stretched outward into the lake a short distance. She nudged Longshot and nodded to the path, "There...,"

The archer only took a glance before walking quickly to it. As far as anyone involved knew, this was the only real entrance and exit to Lake Laogai's secret dungeon, and it could only be opened by an Earthbender, as they learned from that blind Bender that traveled with Aang and the Dai Li that served under Long Feng. They didn't care for whatever was down there anymore, all they cared about was the memory and what was at the end of the path. Laying on the stone, were twin Hook Swords...Jet's favorite weapons. They weren't in their best condition, but then again, how could weapons look all pristine and shining when they're left in a place for so long, exposed to the elements?

Smellerbee sighed and picked up the swords, "Looks like they fell down again. Damn, what are we going to have to do to keep these up every year?" she looked over her shoulder at Longshot, "Should've had one of the other Earthbenders come to help us make a real altar for him,"

Longshot remained silent.

The young tomboy of a girl turned back and looked at the swords. She remembered Jet using these so well in battle, whether it was against the Fire Nation, or against the Dai Li. He was so skillful with these weapons, he probably would've been a master and could've even taught others how to use them after the war. Smellerbee felt a lump in her throat as she remembered that day...that moment five years ago...

-Flashback-

_When Toph opened the door, she and Longshot could see Jet laying motionless on the floor, Aang at his side. They and the other members of Aang's group rushed to his side and looked down at him. It wasn't that visible, since there was lack of blood, but they both knew that he had been hurt, and by the look in his eyes, he had been hurt pretty badly. Katara knelt down, her special water wrapped and glowing around both her hands._

_Smellerbee watched as her hands roamed around Jet's body for a few moments before looking back up at them, "This isn't good,"_

_The fears were confirmed. Being as calm as she could be, Smellerbee looked at the Avatar and his friends, "You guys go and find Appa, we'll take care of Jet," she offered, casting a sideglance at Longshot, only to see that the upper portion of his face was hidden by his hat._

_Katara frowned, "We're not gonna leave you!"_

_"There's no time, just go," Longshot lifted his head, "We'll take care of him. He's our leader,"_

_That had to have been the first time that Smellerbee had heard him speak...Longshot is usually silent as a shadow._

_"Don't worry, Katara...," Jet said quietly, giving the young Waterbender a small smile, "I'll be fine,"_

_As the Avatar and his friends walked away from them, Smellerbee heard the blind Earthbender say something._

_"He's lying...,"_

_Jet was lying, and they all knew it. She and Longshot knew that their leader, their friend...their brother, was lying about being alright. They knew how he would be, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was useless to try and hold back tears, Smellerbee just let them fall down her face as Longshot pulled and knocked an arrow into his bow, aiming at the door on the other side of the room. The enemy was coming, and they would be there soon._

_"This isn't fair, Jet...," Smellerbee choked out, "We're supposed to fight the Fire Nation together, we're supposed to help others who lost their homes and who want to fight!"_

_Her leader held his grin, "I know, Smells, I know. Still, it's not like we weren't prepared for stuff like this, it's what happens in war, there's no avoiding it. Now listen you two...,"_

_"Save your breath, Jet, talking will only-!"_

_"I know what it'll do, but listen to me, please! I want you and Longshot...I want you two to keep fighting, do you hear me? I want you to keep fighting, I want you to do everything you can for this world. I've done my part, even though it's not what I expected, but I'm glad I know I got to do something good. Just keep...keep fi...fighting...," he trailed off and became very still and quiet._

_Smellerbee held her tears, "J-Jet?" she knelt down and gently nudged him, "Jet?"_

_He didn't move._

_He was gone._

_The tomboy lowered her head and let her tears fall again, this time the watery sadness landed on Jet's cheek and rolled down the side of his face. As calm and collected as she could be, Smellerbee reached over and slowly slid her hand down Jet's face, closing the eyes of her brave leader once and for all._

-End Flashback-

With a grunt, Smellerbee thrust the Hook Swords into the stone path, giving them just enough room to stay upright...hopefully they'll stay up until they came again next year. Making sure they were secure, the former Freedom Fighter rose to her feet and stepped backward, joining her usually silent friend at his side. The two of them stared at the small shrine they had created for their fallen comrade, his memory, his bravery and commitment still fresh as ever in their memories. The two of them then bowed their heads and, very quietly, said a few words.

"Thank you, Jet...for everything,"

**The End**

* * *

**Kilnorc: I know this isn't much, and I know Jet wasn't a MAIN character, but looking back at what he did during the war, I realized he was very important in the end. It was him that helped expose a lying servant of the Earth King, it was him who helped Aang find Appa, which in turn helped him travel and escape the Earth Kingdom before major problems went down. Jet may not have been a main character in the series, but he WAS a hero. He lived as one, helping others and fighting against the people that hurt the world, and he died as one, fighting alongside the Avatar.**

**Goodbye Jet, we'll miss ya.  
**


End file.
